<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ways We Show Love by StardustAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488848">The Ways We Show Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce'>StardustAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Awkwardness, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, My Engineer - Freeform, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Plants, SO MUCH FLUFF, implied asexuality, pride month!!!, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Times when RamKing were being fluffy bois in an asexual relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First (non-drunk) Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I don’t know about you, but the state of the world is just plain depressing and terrifying. Soooooo I’m making a bunch of mini drabbles for each day of Pride month of these cuties, just to brighten things up a bit 🥰 Look forward to something adorable every day! Happy Pride Month everyone! Remember, you are valid! Love all of you!!! 🌈💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram and King were sitting outside, watching the sunset together. It was a breezy, spring day, and the sky was radiant. It was almost like a painting. There were streaks of red, orange, and purple decorating the sky, and not a cloud in sight. King was leaning against Ram’s chest, being hugged by him from behind.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” King whispered.</p><p>Ram hummed in agreement. He looked at King, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at the sunset. He was so beautiful like this. Whenever he was with nature, he seemed so passionate and at peace. Ram loved that about him.</p><p>“I adore you,” Ram purred.</p><p>King blushed furiously, looking down at the grass and trying to hide his smile. <em>Ram never talks like this. Ram doesn’t talk much at all. And he’s looking at me so intently. What’s up with him?</em></p><p>Ram pulled him in closer, sighing into his hair.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?" Ram whispered.</p><p>King turned, fully facing him, and smiled brightly. Ram leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, a blush crept up King’s neck, which made Ram snort.</p><p>“You… are so cute!” He said between his fits of laughter.</p><p>“Shut up,” King mumbled, shoving Ram as he continued to giggle.</p><p>“You’re so embarrassed!” Ram laughed, “It’s adorable!”</p><p>“Stooooop,” King whined, unable to hide his grin any longer.</p><p>Ram pushed him to the ground, laying on top of him, and kissed him again. “You’re a hopeless romantic! How did I not know this about you?”</p><p>King covered his face with his hands, willing for Ram to stop pestering him.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll stop". Ram said with a small smile.</p><p>King peaked out, his heart melting when he saw Ram’s grin. He sat back up, took Ram’s face in his hands, smiling as he kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey,” Ram walked into their bedroom, holding a mug of herbal tea, “You okay?”</p><p>King was laying on their bed, shaking from his fever. “Eh,” he groaned. “Thanks,” he said as Ram handed him the tea. As he took a sip, his eyes lit up. “How did you know I like chamomile?” Ram smiled at him, stroking King’s hair off of his sweaty forehead. King shivered slightly, feeling Ram’s cold hands against his feverish skin. Ram promptly reached over to the edge of their bed and pulled back a fluffy blanket. </p><p>“I’m fine. Really." </p><p>Ram gave him a look, obviously not believing a word of what he said. He then proceeded to completely envelop King in the blanket, wrapping him up tightly like a burrito. </p><p>“You really don’t want me to escape, do you,” King giggled.</p><p>“No,” Ram replied, stroking King’s cheek, “Don’t ever leave."</p><p>King smiled softly, leaning into his touch. “Stay. Please."</p><p>Ram adjusted so that he was sitting behind King, holding him against his chest. “Wait,” King said suddenly. “You watered my plants, right? If my children don’t get enough water-” </p><p>“I took care of them. Just relax."</p><p>King sighed, resting his head against Ram’s shoulder, eventually falling asleep in his embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Pride Month everyone! Just a daily reminder that you are valid 🌈💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In honor of the panic attack I had last night, I present chapter 3☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King walked into their bedroom to find Ram pacing. He shaking and sweating, and King had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“Hey, what happened?” King rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Ram immediately shrugged it off and shook his head vigorously. King put his hands up; he obviously didn’t want to be touched.</p><p>“Panic attack,” Ram said quickly, out of breath.</p><p>“Aaah... Can I… do anything? Do you want water?” Ram nodded, swallowing thickly. As King started to walk out of the room, Ram was right behind him, rubbing his chest. He couldn’t sit still. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>When King gave him the glass of water, he slowly tried to drink it. “Thanks,” he said, rubbing his neck. </p><p>“What do you need?” King asked with a concerned yet sympathetic look on his face. </p><p>“Walk with me?” he asked through shaking breaths. </p><p>“Of course."</p><p>As they were pacing around together, Ram reached for King’s hand. King took it gently and softy stroked it with his thumb, trying to give as much comfort as he could. </p><p>They walked together in silence for a few minutes. After some time, Ram started to speak again.</p><p>“I feel a bit better."</p><p>“Yeah?” King looked up at him. “Your face isn’t as pale anymore, that’s good. Here,” he handed him the glass of water again.</p><p>After he had taken a drink, Ram looked at him and smiled softly. “Thank you."</p><p>“No need to thank me. I was… worried about you. I didn’t know you have panic attacks. Does this… happen a lot?”</p><p>Ram shook his head. “Only every once in a while."</p><p>King nodded. “Well, next time that this happens, you can always come and get me. I'll be here."</p><p>Ram nodded, then moved in closer so that he could give him a hug. King stroked Ram’s hair, leaning into their embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Making Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean we are out of chocolate chips?!” King’s voice rang from the kitchen.</p><p>Ram peaked around the corner to find King halfway into one of the cupboards, searching for the apparently non-existent chocolate chips.</p><p>King backed out of the cupboard, turning to look at Ram. “I swear we bought some!”</p><p>“Why don’t you just make a different kind?”</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, there is no other kind."</p><p>Ram chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes as he walked over to help him look. Within a minute, Ram had found the chocolate chips, giving King a smug grin. King shoved his head playfully in return, taking the chocolate chips from him.</p><p>“Since you’re so good at this, can you help me measure the sugar?” King asked, mockingly.</p><p>Ram gave a nod, laughing as he grabbed the sugar. As he walked back towards the counter, he was met with a face-full of flour. “Oops,” King said sarcastically, satisfied with himself as he saw the stunned expression on Ram’s face. </p><p>This seemed to unleash Ram’s aggressive side, as he scooped a handful of flour and shoved it into King’s face. “What the-” King grabbed another handful and tossed it. Next thing they knew, their entire kitchen was covered, ceiling to floor, with flour.</p><p>“Wait, wait!” King shouted through his fit of giggles. “We need some left for the cookies!”</p><p>Ram put his hands up, surrendering, but King took the opportunity to slam one last bit of flour onto Ram’s head, bursting into laughter.</p><p>Ram tackled him to the floor. “I’m serious! Really! I’m done!” King said, beaming. Their laughter continued on for the rest of the night, completely intoxicated by each other’s company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehehe this was completely self-indulgent 🤪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>King was drowning. He was in the river and he was drowning. Ram was just standing there, paralyzed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn’t he move? King needed him! He was right there! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cried for help, but no sound would come out of his mouth. He was losing him. He could have done something. This was his fault. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hear King shouting his name. He couldn’t do anything to save him. </em>
</p><p>Ram’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, clutching at the neck of his shirt. King was yelling his name, tapping him on the back.</p><p>“Hey, Hey, Cool boy,” King reached over to grab Ram’s shoulder, “It’s okay. It’s okay. I promise."</p><p>Ram looked at him with tears in his eyes, unable to catch his breath.</p><p>“Nightmare again?” As Ram nodded furiously, King pulled him into a tight hug. “Is this okay?” Ram pulled him in closer, desperately.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Ram held him even closer. “You… died. And I couldn’t do anything, you just-” he choked, tears beginning to stream down his face.</p><p>“Shhh, I’ve got you,” King said, stroking the back of his hair, “I’ve always got you. Breath. It's going to be okay,” he said gently.</p><p>After Ram had calmed down a bit, King moved so that he could take Ram’s face in his hands and wipe away his tears. “It wasn’t real. I’m right here, and I always will be."</p><p>Ram eyes glistened, a grateful smile appearing on his face. “Thank you,” he whispered, resting his head on King’s shoulder. King laid back down, keeping Ram close to his chest, holding him tightly until he fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Morning Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun was rising, the golden beams of light were shining through the window, and Ram and King were still fast asleep next to each other. </p><p>King’s eyes fluttered open, waking up naturally. This was his favorite time of the day. The world was quiet. Everyone was asleep and it was like he had the entire world to himself. The stillness was beautiful. His eyes drifted over towards Ram, who was still asleep, and smiled softly. He just looked so peaceful, and the way that the sunlight was shining on his face was stunning. King rolled onto his side, gently draping an arm over Ram’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Ram’s eyes opened as he turned to face him.</p><p>“Morning,” he whispered groggily. </p><p>“Morning,” King murmured with a content grin. His hand found its way to Ram’s dreamcatcher tattoo, stroking it lightly. “This one’s my favorite,” King hummed. “It’s beautiful." </p><p>Ram took his hand, stroking it with his thumb. “It’s easier to deal with my bad dreams with you here." </p><p>King smiled, nestling his face into Ram’s chest. </p><p>They didn’t even need to talk. Just being with each other was enough. That was one of the things that Ram loved best about their relationship. It had depth and love that could be conveyed without words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! Hope you’re having a good day.<br/>Since you’re here, you have time to sign this petition. 😏 Take a stand! Use your voice!<br/>Happy Pride! 🌈💜</p><p>https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd?recruiter=895898514&amp;utm_source=share_petition&amp;utm_medium=twitter&amp;utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&amp;utm_term=psf_combo_share_initial&amp;recruited_by_id=6a4669c0-a74d-11e8-a554-dd9015f4e479</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Winter Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remind me why I agreed to this.”</p><p>It was freezing out, yet Ram had insisted that they go out and buy more dog food right that second.</p><p>“There is still some left at home. Can’t we just go tomorrow?”</p><p>Ram grabbed King’s wrist, pulling him to keep walking forward. King groaned dramatically, finally giving in.</p><p>Snowflakes began to fall as they walked back home after buying the dog food. Ram looked over at King and saw that he was shaking from the cold, but ineffectively trying to hide it. He stopped, took off his coat, and draped it over King’s shoulders.</p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Your sweatshirt is too thin."</p><p>“You’ll freeze out here!” King said insistently. </p><p>“I don’t want you to be cold."</p><p>“But-” Ram cut him off with a stern look. “Fine, but let’s hurry."</p><p>After a few minutes, they got back home. King immediately grabbed a pile of blankets and wrapped Ram up tightly. “Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Sorry I made us go out,” Ram muttered softly.</p><p>“It’s okay”. King sat down next to him, holding him in a hug to give him some more warmth. “Hey. Really, it is okay. If I had a plant emergency, I would have made us go out in the middle of a storm too. I get it." </p><p>Ram smiled and leaned in closer to him. “Thanks."</p><p>“Hot chocolate?”</p><p>“Please,” he said, standing up. “I’ll help."</p><p>They spent the rest of that snowstorm curled up on the couch together, drinking hot chocolate, and buried under blankets, just enjoying each other’s company. That is all that they needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snoring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3am. King had been sleeping just fine, but then he heard it. Ram had started to snore, and he was SO LOUD! </p><p>King just didn’t understand. This guy was the quietest person alive. Even when he did talk, his voice was mellow. How could he possibly be this loud?!</p><p>“Cool Boy?” He whispered. No answer.</p><p>“Cool Boy?” He said a bit louder, nudging him in the side, still with no answer.</p><p>“Cool Boy!” He yelled, kicking him in the back. </p><p>Ram’s eyes snapped open, looking at King with a shocked expression. “Wh… Wha-”</p><p>“You were snoring so loud! Goddamn it, man, that is the most noise that you have ever made. Ever!”</p><p>“…Oh,” he said shyly, a small smile growing on his face.</p><p>King couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Ah… sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you…”</p><p>Ram pulled at the hair on the back of his neck, a blush crawling up his face. “I… uh… I can go sleep on the couch,” he said as he started to climb off of the bed.</p><p>King grabbed his wrist and pulled him back slightly. “No. Please, stay."</p><p>As he climbed back into bed, King pulled him close to his body, holding him. “You know, you’re kind of cute,” King murmured. Just like that, Ram grabbed the nearest pillow, hurling it at King’s face, both of them roaring with laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah this was totally inspired by YYY lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Post-Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King was still lying in bed when Ram came out of the shower. He was drying off his hair as he walked out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Come here,” King purred, patting at a spot in front of him. Ram sat down and King took the towel from his hands, beginning to dry off his hair.</p><p>King loved doing this; being able to take care of his boyfriend and appreciate how gorgeous he was. It was a kind of intimacy that he had never experienced until he met Ram, and now he didn’t know how to live without it. </p><p>When he finished, King ran his fingers through Ram’s hair and buried his face in it. “You smell nice,” he said softly. </p><p>Ram turned around, smiling. “It’s strawberry.” King raised an eyebrow. “The shampoo."</p><p>King’s face broke into a huge smile. His boyfriend was too cute. </p><p>As King started into Ram’s eyes, he was absentmindedly playing with Ram’s hair. It wasn’t often that he got to see his hair down, but he really enjoyed it when he did.</p><p>His hands slid to Ram’s neck, brushing his dreamcatcher tattoo, as he gave him a relaxed kiss, smiling onto his lips. </p><p>“What’s this about?” Ram asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Does there have to be a reason for me to spoil my boyfriend?” King smiled. </p><p>He gestured for Ram to turn back around, and when he did, King started to massage his shoulders. Ram let out a deep moan, making King grin from ear to ear. </p><p>As Ram’s body began to relax, King started pressing light kisses to his back and traced patterns against his skin. Ram closed his eyes, mesmerized by King’s tender actions. King traced his name onto Ram’s back, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades and leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. </p><p>This was how they expressed their love. There was so much more to their relationship than words. It was their actions of love and adoration that made their relationship intimate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is no better way to have a movie night than with popcorn, chocolate, and the entire Lord of the Rings Trilogy. </p><p>Ram and King were cuddled up next to each other, buried in a pile of blankets on their couch. It was Ram’s turn to choose the movie and King was surprised by how enthusiastic he was about Lord of the Rings! He had no idea he loved it so much! </p><p>It was 1am, and they were about halfway through the last movie.</p><p>“Ah, Cool Boy! This is the best part! Frodo and Sam are-” King glanced down at Ram, whose head was resting on his shoulder, and saw that he was fast asleep. </p><p>King smiled softly. Only this guy could fall asleep in the middle of the best part of a movie. </p><p>He pushed Ram’s hair off of his forehead gently. He didn’t leave his hair down enough. It was really beautiful like this. </p><p>King always thought that Ram looked adorable when he was sleeping. His little, fluffy cheeks were smooshed up against his shoulder, and he had this adorable little crease in his forehead, like he was really thinking about something. King laughed to himself. He must have been having a good dream.</p><p>He tucked the blanket tightly around Ram, trying not to wake him. King leaned against him and closed his eyes, cherishing his presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on that crying scene that breaks all of our hearts😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“What should I do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know. But you can stay here as long as you need. Until you feel better.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>King gave Ram a soft smile, petting his hair as he cried. </em>
</p><p>King had never heard Ram talk so much before, and he definitely had never seen him cry. He hated seeing him crying.</p><p>“You’ve always got me. Always,” King said, sympathetically. He’d never really gone through anything like this. He didn’t quite know what to say, but he knew that he wanted to be there for Ram.</p><p>He let Ram cry a bit more, softly rubbing his shoulder. King wanted nothing more than to pull Ram into the tightest hug and never let anyone ever hurt him again. His heart hurt just watching him, feeling Ram’s sobbing into his chest.</p><p>“You can stay here as long as you want, okay? Even the dogs,” King said with a grin, trying to make him a little happier.</p><p>He could have sworn that he heard a small laugh through Ram’s sniffling, which made his heart soar.</p><p>As his sobs began to cease, King knelt down in front of him and dried his tears. Then, he took Ram’s hands into his own, kissing them lightly.</p><p>“Come here,” he said, pulling Ram to stand up, “Let’s get some rest, okay? You’ll feel better in the morning,” King smiled gently. “I promise."</p><p>Ram nodded, following him to the other side of the couch, both of them taking a seat and wrapping up in a blanket. Ram rested his head on King’s shoulder, still wide awake, and King continued to rub his shoulder tenderly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Deep Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was pitch dark, stars shimmering in the abyss. King and Ram were sitting on the couch, gazing out the window at the beauty surrounding them. All of the lights were off; they were just appreciating the night sky and each other’s company.</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you something?”</p><p>Ram hummed in response.</p><p>“I know that you’re introverted, but you rarely talk at all. Why… why don’t you talk much?” Ram’s expression didn’t change, but King still felt nervous, like he was being invasive or offending him. “I don’t mean it in a bad way. I’m just curious, that’s all."</p><p>Ram nodded, contemplating his answer. “There aren’t many people who get me." </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Most people don’t really understand who I am. They think that what I say is weird."</p><p>“Everyone’s a little weird. Isn’t that what makes us special?” King asked, beaming at him. “I love my plants. You love your dogs, for some reason,” he muttered quietly, making Ram giggle. “Everyone’s got something about them that makes them different, so embrace it! You can talk about stuff with me, if you feel comfortable with that."</p><p>Ram laughed softly, then looked King directly in the eyes. “You understand me."</p><p>“I’m glad. And I’m glad that you trust me,” King said, resting his head on Ram’s shoulder. “You’re important to me."</p><p>Ram kissed his forehead lightly, leaning into him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. When Ram First Fell For King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Haha, you smiled." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” Ram said quietly, rolling over to face King. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No problem. Let’s nap. I’m sleepy,” King said, laying down on his back.</em>
</p><p>Ram watched him for a few moments, entranced by him.</p><p>King was really amazing. He had been there for Ram when no one else was. He’d let him stay with him. He had even let the dogs stay with them, even though he was afraid of dogs. What did he ever to do deserve this guy?</p><p>That’s when he realized it. He was completely in love with King. King was one of the very small number of people that he felt like he could talk to. Ram was never a particularly social person, but he felt comfortable around King. He felt like he could be himself, and like he didn’t have to force himself. Being around King was so easy, so simple. King would never make him talk if he didn’t want to. He didn’t feel any pressure. King understood him, and that alone made Ram feel so much love for him.</p><p>As Ram watched him resting, he smiled as he saw the way that the sunlight fell on King’s face. He was beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehehehe 🤗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Plant Chats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King was trimming his bonsai one evening while Ram was out walking the dogs. He couldn’t seem to focus.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with me?” he said to himself. “You don’t think I’m crazy, do you bonsai?” He sighed. “Yes, yes I am aware that I’m talking to a plant. Shut up."</p><p>King stood up and walked over to his orchids. As he watered them, he continued to talk things through. </p><p>“I’ve been chasing Ram for so long. Why? Why am I doing this? I want Ram to be part of my life and to be close to him. But… I don’t know."</p><p>He looked at the orchid, feeling as if it had eyes that were staring straight into his soul.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it! I’m… I feel… different… about him,” he said, shakily. “It’s not like...” he winced. “But it is…” </p><p>King glanced over to his Aloe plant. “Stop looking at me like that,” he said, annoyed.</p><p>He groaned dramatically. “Fine! Fine!” He took a breath. “If I’m being completely honest… I… like him. I have since we first met. Everything about him seemed fascinating. He was mysterious and confusing, but that just made him even more interesting."</p><p>He went over to the kitchen to get some more water. As he walked back, he said, “I’m… not used to feeling like this about someone. This is all so… different. It scares me."</p><p>King didn’t admit it that night, but he was torn up inside. He had these feelings that he didn’t know how to deal with. He couldn’t tell Ram how he felt. He couldn’t tell his friends that he felt this way about Ram. He was completely by himself, bottling this up and pushing it deep, deep, deep down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You could say that he’s panicKING lmao how lame is it that I am sooooo excited to use that joke 😂😂😂😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the hottest day of summer, the only right thing to do is to get ice cream. This was one of King’s core beliefs. As they saw the man with the ice cream cart walking past, they bought some and relaxed in the park together. </p><p>“At least you didn’t ask for a chocolate chip stick this time,” Ram said with a grin.</p><p>“Shut up. I was following you! I was in a rush!”</p><p>Ram rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his ice cream.</p><p>King looked over at him and giggled. Ram gave him a questioning look. </p><p>“You’ve got some…” King pointed at the corner his mouth. “Wait. Here”. King leaned in and licked the ice cream off of Ram’s lips. As he backed away, he started laughing again. The look on Ram’s face was priceless. </p><p>“Your face!” He doubles over. “Wait. Wait,” King said through his giggles. He took a small scoop of ice cream and plopped it on Ram’s nose. Ram looked up at him, his mouth hanging open. King leaned in once again and licked it off, laughing as he did so. He ended up pressing small kisses all over Ram’s face. Ram smiled, taking King’s face in his hands, and pecking his lips. Their kisses gradually became slower and deeper, breathing each other in.</p><p>When they parted, they both smiled bashfully. </p><p>As Ram peered at him, he asked, “Have… you been wanting to try that?”</p><p>“…maybe…” he said quietly. “Is that… weird?”</p><p>Ram smiled at him, tilting his head to the side. “It’s adorable."</p><p>King looked away, holding back a smile, with Ram still beaming at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>June is half over already?! 😱</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bed Hog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram woke up at 2am as King’s arm landed on his face. His eyes shot open immediately. He grabbed King’s arm and shoved it towards the other side of the bed. When he looked over, he found that King was completely sprawled out, taking over the entire bed. <em>What the hell was he doing?! </em></p><p>Ram sat up and tried to push King so that he was out of the way. <em>Why was this guy so heavy?</em> Once he had mostly gotten King to the other side of the bed, he tried to get some sleep.</p><p>Ram woke up again at 3am. <em>Why am I so cold?</em> As his eyes fluttered open, he groaned, realizing that he had no blanket.</p><p>Once again, looking over at King, he saw that he was wrapped up in the entire thing. He tried to pull it out of King’s arms, but it was no use. Every time that he tried, King would just pull it back in toward himself. He had to do something about this. He was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep.</p><p>“P’King,” Ram said, nudging him in the side.</p><p>King woke up immediately. “Hmmm?” he said sleepily.</p><p>Ram grabbed the blanket out of his hands and laid down with his back to King.</p><p>“Oh…” King mumbled. “Sorry”. Ram didn’t respond. “Cool Boy? I’m sorry.” Still no response.</p><p>“Cool Booooy,” King said slyly. Ram looked around and glared at him. King’s arms enveloped him in a hug. “You know you love me. Come on, Cool Boy. Smile." He poked him in the side. “Smile. Smile.”</p><p>A small smile started to appear on Ram’s face and King started to giggle. Ram pulled him flush against his chest, both of them falling back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Is That My Shirt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One afternoon, they were packing things from Ram’s dorm to bring back to King’s place. Since he was going to be staying for a while, they figured that it would be best if he had more than one pair of clothes. </p><p>As they were going through his closet, King saw something that looked familiar. </p><p>“Is… is that my shirt?”</p><p>Ram’s eyes shot open. He had forgotten to return the shirt that he borrowed. </p><p>“Why do you have it?” he asked, giving him a confused look. </p><p>“Your sister let me borrow it when she spilled a drink on me,” Ram muttered. </p><p>“Aaahhhh… Wait. She spilled a drink on you?” Ram nodded. King rolled his eyes. “That’s… geez, she probably did that on purpose for her BL fantasies. I’m so sorry." </p><p>“It’s fine,” Ram smiled. He grabbed the shirt and held it out towards King.</p><p>“You know what? Keep it." Ram raised an eyebrow. “Really. It suits you."</p><p>Ram smiled, putting it in the box that he was going to bring to King’s place.</p><p>~</p><p>“Put it ooooon." Ram rolled his eyes at him. “Come oooon! You can’t torture me like this! Pleeeease?”</p><p>“Fine,” Ram said, grabbing the shirt and putting it on. When King saw him, his face broke into the biggest smile.</p><p>“That is ADORABLE! You should wear my clothes more often,” he said with a wink. As Ram began to blush, King walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss on his forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's your daily reminder that you are valid! Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Studying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look like you need a hug." </p><p>Ram just groaned in response. He had been up all night studying for this exam and it was all going to hell. He was so frustrated and could not find the motivation to do this anymore. His brain was fried and felt like he was constantly on the verge of tears.</p><p>King walked over and wrapped his arms around Ram tightly. “I think you need a break."</p><p>Ram gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. “Really? No way,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>King just laughed and grabbed his wrist. “Get up! Come on!” There was no way King was going to let this go, so he resigned himself to his fate and let himself get pulled along. They ended up in the bathroom and King started rummaging around in the drawers under the sink. He took out 2 sheet masks, pulled Ram out of the bathroom, and they both sat down on the sofa. </p><p>“Can I take care of you?” King said, a genuine look in his eyes. </p><p>That was his breaking point. Ram burst into tears, exhaustion getting the best of him.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. I’ve got you." King pulled him into another hug, petting his hair. </p><p>Once his tears had stopped, King gently laid him back and put on the sheet mask. Ram closed his eyes as King played with his hair. By the time that King had taken off the sheet mask, Ram was fast asleep. </p><p>King didn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he carefully covered him with a fluffy blanket and turned off the lights, smiling as he walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’d the exam go?”</p><p>Ram just shook his head, looking down at the ground. He was completely exhausted. He had preparing for this exam all week, and somehow, he didn’t understand a single thing on it. On top of that, the situation with his dad had been getting worse and the tension was escalating. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. </p><p>King gazed at him compassionately, reaching over to take his hand. He pressed soft kisses to his knuckles, and then gently pulled him closer. “I’ll take care of you tonight, okay?” Ram was too drained to reply, so he just groaned and rested his head on King’s shoulder. </p><p>After a moment, King placed a hand on Ram’s back and lead him to the bathroom. “I’m going to get a bath ready. You want to get undressed?” Ram gave a small nod.</p><p>Once the bath was ready, King took his hand and helped him step into the tub. Once he had sat down, Ram tightened his grip on King’s wrist and nodded towards the spot in front of him. </p><p>“You want me to join you?” </p><p>Ram nodded, smiling softly. </p><p>King undressed and sat down in front of him, resting his head on Ram’s chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. </p><p>For the first time all week, Ram could feel his body start to relax. He pressed a kiss to the top of King’s head and sighed deeply, soaking in the moment. </p><p>“Thank you,” Ram whispered into his hair.</p><p>King turned around, smiling, and pressed his forehead against Ram’s, touching their noses together. </p><p>“We should do this more,” he whispered. Ram hummed in agreement. The love that they shared could get him through even the worst of days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram reached over to lay a hand on King’s chest but was met with empty space. When he opened his eyes, he saw that King wasn’t there. He glanced at the clock. 3:45am? </p><p>He rolled out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. He found King sitting on the sofa, on his laptop with his earbuds in.  </p><p>When he sat down next to him, King jumped suddenly, his eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“Jesus!” King said loudly, putting a hand on his chest. </p><p>“You okay?” Ram asked quietly.</p><p>“Did I wake you up? I’m really sorry. I was trying to be quiet so you wouldn’t-”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything,” Ram reassured. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>King sighed. “Can’t sleep."</p><p>“Something on your mind?”</p><p>“Not really. Just can’t sleep."</p><p>Ram nodded. “I can make you tea, if you want”. King smiled, and Ram walked over the kitchen. When he came back, he handed King a mug of warm chamomile tea. </p><p>“You can go back to sleep if you want. I’ll be fine,” King said with a small grin. He didn’t want Ram to leave, but he also didn’t want Ram to be tired all day too. It was better to let him get some rest.</p><p>“Can I stay?” Ram whispered, gazing into his eyes.</p><p>King could help but smile a little bit. “You don’t have to. Really."</p><p>“How about I sleep right here?” Ram said, leaning against King and resting his head on his shoulder. </p><p>King pulled a blanket over the two of them and started to drink his tea. Ram fell asleep quickly, and King watched him, smiling to himself. He was really lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Dancing in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Open the umbrella! Cool Boy! Umbrella!”</p><p>“I’m trying!”</p><p>They were both desperately trying to open their umbrella with no success. It had started pouring out of nowhere and now they were both drenched. They had been waiting for their bus to arrive, and it wasn’t supposed to get there for another 10 minutes.</p><p>“Shit,” King muttered, finally giving up. </p><p>They both stood there helplessly, letting the rain soak them. Ram glanced over at King, whose brow was furrowed and had his arms crossed across his chest. He wanted nothing more than to make King happy, and suddenly had an idea. He plugged in his earbuds, put one into King’s ear, and started some music. He grabbed King’s wrist and pulled him in towards his body.</p><p>“Cool Boy-” he tried to argue.</p><p>Ram took King’s hand into his own and placed his other hand on King’s waist. By the time King had realized what was going on, they were already gently swaying. His eyes met Ram’s and he began to feel more at peace.</p><p>Even as they danced, King couldn’t take his eyes off of Ram. He placed his hand on the back of Ram’s neck and leaned in. Ram smiled as their lips met.</p><p>~</p><p>“Warm bath, warm bath, warm bath, warm bath,” King said hurriedly as they shuffled into the condo. Ram filled the tub with hot water as soon as he got into the bathroom. As they settled into the water, they both sighed in relief. </p><p>Once they had warmed up, they moved to the sofa and wrapped themselves in blankets, staying as close to each other as possible. </p><p>“Thank you. For back there,” King whispered. Ram hummed and placed a light kiss on his head. They would always have each other to depend on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Crazy Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding. Why was he laying on the floor next to the sofa? Then, he spotted Ram. His hair was neon green. </p><p>“What the hell?!”</p><p>Ram woke up with a jolt. As his eyes fell on King, his eyes widened, and he just pointed at him.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Y- Your hair." </p><p>“My- What about your hair?!” King screeched as he ran towards the mirror. </p><p>Ram quickly grabbed his phone and turned on his camera. His jaw dropped. </p><p>“Holy shit!” King yelled from the bathroom, seeing bright pink hair in the reflection. He came running back, still swearing loudly. “What did we do?!”</p><p>“Ummm, you might want to see this,” Ram said under his breath. King sat down next to him and looked at his phone. </p><p>Apparently, they had gotten super drunk the night before and thought it would be a great idea to dye each other’s hair. There were tons of pictures and videos documenting the entire scenario. </p><p>“Oh my god,” King muttered, his head in his hands. “The guys can never know about this."</p><p>“Ummm…”</p><p>“No,” King’s head snapped up. “Do NOT tell me that we posted pictures." Ram slowly handed him the phone, biting his lip.</p><p>“They are going to tease us about this forever,” King said, finally starting to laugh a bit. “We look ridiculous."</p><p>Ram began to giggle as well. “Where did we even get the dye?”</p><p>“Let’s not go there.”</p><p>“Ever."</p><p>The rest of that day was filled with giggles. If you’re going to do something absurd, it’s even more fun to do it with someone that you love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Walking Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cool Boy! Cool Boy!” </p><p>Ram took out his earbuds quickly, hearing King’s terrified screams. He ran into the kitchen and found that his dogs were barking at King, who was crouched on top of the counter. Ram pulled them away and put them back in the spare room.</p><p>When he came back, King was still sitting on the counter, his face still pale. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Ah, I’m fine,” King said with a cheesy smile. </p><p>“They need to get outside. I’ll walk them later."</p><p>~ 2 hours later ~ </p><p>“Cool Boy!!!!”</p><p>“They won’t hurt you."</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Watch." </p><p>Ram gently placed his hand on the back of one of his dogs, stroking its fur. The dog looked up at Ram happily wagged its tail.</p><p>“Cool Booooy,” King whined, backing away slowly. “Can’t you just walk them? And I’ll stay here? Where there are no dogs?” </p><p>Ram gave him a look. “Try”. </p><p>Ram took King’s shaking hand and slowly pulled it towards the dog. When King started shaking, Ram gave his hand a small squeeze. As his hand met the dog’s fur, King gave a small squeak and pulled away immediately.</p><p>“See?” Ram looked at him and smiled.</p><p>King was cradling his hand. “Nope,” he said quickly and walked away briskly. “Enjoy your walk!”, and he was gone. </p><p>Ram laughed to himself as he put their leashes on started for the door. He’d understand someday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Doodles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about my name behind my ear?” King suggested.</p><p>Ram nodded, grabbing a sharpie.</p><p>“Wait! Or a Venus Flytrap?”</p><p>Ram nodded again.</p><p>“Or maybe-”</p><p>Ram sighed dramatically. “Just pick. It won’t be permanent,” he said, waving the marker in front of his face. </p><p>King got up and started pacing around. “But it has to be meaningful, like your-”. His eyes lit up. “Your dreamcatcher”. He walked over and sat down next to Ram. “Can you draw a dreamcatcher?”</p><p>Ram smiled softly. “Really?”</p><p>King nodded vigorously. “It’s beautiful. And it reminds me of you,” he said with a smile.</p><p>A blush crept up Ram’s neck and he looked away for a few seconds. Then, he cleared his throat and uncapped the marker, turning King’s head slightly. </p><p>King started giggling a few seconds in. “It tickles, man. You don’t have to be so gentle."</p><p>“Sorry,” Ram mumbled, focused on his work. He had never been that great at drawing, but he was determined to make this a work of art. </p><p>After a few minutes had passed, Ram had finished the dreamcatcher. It was a perfect replica of his. He took a picture of it and showed it to King, and his face lit up immediately.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he whispered. “Thank you. I love it." </p><p>Ram planted a light kiss on King’s new dreamcatcher. “You’re beautiful."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King adored it when Ram would whisper sweet things to him every once in a while. Since Ram wasn’t a talkative person, he often didn’t know what to say, but he loved doting on King like this. King would melt each time that Ram would show him this love. </p><p>~</p><p>Ram and King were sitting together on the sofa one day and Ram leaned over to give King a hug. </p><p>“Your hair is smells nice,” Ram whispered, burying his face in King’s hair. </p><p>King could help but smile. </p><p>~</p><p>The two of them were sitting in the park together, kissing each other softly. </p><p>“Your lips are so soft,” Ram whispered. </p><p>King’s face became flushed. He quickly planted another kiss onto Ram’s lips so that he wouldn’t see.</p><p>~</p><p>Ram was making him another flower crown. They were sitting outside, surrounded by flowers. </p><p>King smiled, placing a flower behind Ram’s ear. “You look beautiful,” King said. </p><p>“You are my love,” Ram whispered, gently placing the flower crown on King’s head. </p><p>King brought his hand up to Ram’s cheek and caressed it gently, staring deep into his eyes. “And you are mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Snatching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this to thank me for helping you study?” King asked as Ram dragged him into a restaurant.</p><p>Ram nodded, sitting down at the table.</p><p>“This is going to become a tradition,” King smiled brightly. “I like it." </p><p>Once their food came, King started chatting away about everything on his mind. King would always baffle him. He talked so much, but Ram found it adorable, especially when he would talk about his plants. </p><p>“And then Bohn said that he was going to buy Duen some roses. That guy is so cliché, I swear." </p><p>Ram just smiled, watching him ramble. He reached over and took a piece of chicken from King’s plate, and King gave a dramatic gasp.</p><p>“Dude! You stole my chicken!” He gasped again. “Was that your first time snatching?! Awwwwwww!” he squeaked.</p><p>“Shut up,” Ram mumbled with his mouth full.</p><p>“I have taught you well, my son,” King said, putting a hand on his heart as Ram started laughing. “I think you are officially at level 25 of being alone. Well done,” King said as he started clapping slowly and dramatically.</p><p>Ram gave him a look. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop,” King said, still grinning. </p><p>Ram rolled his eyes as King continued eating. He reached over to take another piece and King gave him a priceless expression.</p><p>“Not a word,” Ram said as he put the chicken into his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dog Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to say that I told you so."</p><p>“It happens." </p><p>One of the dogs had bitten Ram’s hand, and somehow, King freaked out more than he did. It wasn’t really deep, but it was bleeding a lot.   </p><p>Ram winced as King dabbed medicine on the dog bite. </p><p>“Sorry. It’s pretty bad.” King said softly. </p><p>“It’s fine." Ram was looking down at the ground, refusing to meet King’s eyes. He obviously didn’t want to hear about how much King hated dogs right now. </p><p>“I’m not going to tease you. It’s okay, really." </p><p>Ram didn’t say anything, so King thought it best to just let it go. He grabbed a band-aid and put it on gently. </p><p>“There,” he said, stoking his hand softly. “You okay?”</p><p>Ram nodded.</p><p>“Good. I’ll, uh… I’ll leave you be." King got up and started walking out of the room. </p><p>“Go on. Say it." Ram said reluctantly, knowing that it was going to happen sooner or later. </p><p>“They’re evil! Evil, I tell you!!! I knew that they were going to do this someday-”</p><p>As King went off on his rant, Ram sat down on the sofa and rolled his eyes. I guess this is something that we will just never see eye-to-eye on, but it sure is hilarious to watch him like this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Tripped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram and King were sitting on the sofa together. King was reading and Ram was doing some homework. After a while, Ram realized that he needed another book for his assignment. As he got up to get it, he tripped over King’s leg and landed face-down on the floor. </p><p>“Aaahhh! Are you okay?” King shrieked. Even though Ram was nodding, King was still panicKING (lmao). </p><p>“I’m so sorry-” </p><p>“It’s just fine. Don’t worry about it,” Ram said softly.</p><p>King knelt down on the floor next to him. “Are you hurt?” he asked, glancing at his ankle. Ram just shook his head.</p><p>It was obvious that King didn’t believe him. It was written all across his face. </p><p>King gently took Ram’s foot in his hands and placed it on his lap. He caressed his ankle softly, watching Ram’s face to make sure that he didn’t wince in pain. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss onto Ram’s ankle.</p><p>Ram pressed his lips together tightly, trying to contain a smile. “You’ve been watching TharnType."</p><p>“I have not,” King said defensively. </p><p>Ram raised an eyebrow, nodding towards his ankle.</p><p>“You liked it and you know it,” King murmured slyly, moving in closer. Ram pushed his face away playful, snorting as he stood up. </p><p>“I just wanted a book,” he murmured as King was left on the floor, giggling softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TharnType, anyone? 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One evening, King was sitting on the sofa watching tv and Ram sat down next to him. Immediately, King could tell that he wanted something. He didn’t seem to be comfortable.</p><p>“What’s up?” King asked calmly. He didn’t want to put too much pressure on him. Ram didn’t say anything in response, but King wasn’t having it. “You seem like you need something. Can I help?”</p><p>Ram slowly moved closer to him and rested his head on King’s shoulder. “Hold me?” he whispered. </p><p>King beamed as he wrapped his arms around Ram, pulling him flush against his chest. They both leaned back and held each other close. He pressed his nose on Ram’s cheek.</p><p> “Lonely?”</p><p>Ram nodded, nuzzling his face into King’s chest. </p><p>“You wanna watch this drama with me?” Ram didn’t move, which was the Ram version of saying no.</p><p>“You want me to talk to you?” He could feel Ram sigh, which meant that he wanted that. “Then let me educate you on the wondrous world of air plants."</p><p>As King talked, Ram leaned against his chest and listened. He loved listening to King’s enthusiasm when he spoke about the things that he was passionate about. The sparkle in his eyes made his heart flutter. </p><p>Ram was never a very vocal person, but King always seemed to be able to read him and he felt so lucky to have him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaahhhh there's only one more day of pride after this?! 😱 When did this happen?! I swear time doesn't exist in quarantine lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Social Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One iced coffee. One iced coffee. Okay, we’re 3rd in line now. One iced coffee. One iced coffee. One iced coffee, please. 2nd in line. One iced coffee. I’m going to say it wrong. I want one iced coffee. One more person in front of us. One iced coffee. </p><p>“Ram? Ram. Ram." </p><p>Ram snapped out of his thoughts and saw King staring at him. </p><p>“You okay?” Ram nodded quickly, looking ahead again. It was their turn.</p><p>“Hi, what can I get for you?”</p><p>“Can I have a royal milk tea, please?” King asked.</p><p>“Absolutely. And for you?” </p><p>“You usually get an iced coffee, yeah?” King looked at him, smiling softly. </p><p>Ram nodded and sighed in relief. </p><p>As they walked away with their drinks, King nudged him in the side. “You good?”</p><p>“You knew,” Ram said quietly. </p><p>“Of course I knew,” King said, taking his hand. “You’re my boyfriend and my best friend. I care about you." </p><p>Ram squeezed his hand, a grateful look in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey. You don’t have to, but you can always tell me if you need something. I don’t mind doing stuff like this for you,” King smiled. </p><p>Ram suddenly enveloped King in the tightest hug, nestling his face into his neck. “Thank you”, he whispered. </p><p>King wrapped his arms around Ram and grinned. “I’ve always got you, Cool Boy." </p><p>“I love you,” Ram whispered.</p><p>King held him closer. “I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here we are at the last day of pride month. I don't know about you all, but I definitely had sooooo much fun with these fics. I hope you all enjoyed them! Stay safe. Stay healthy. Stay happy. You are valid, no matter what anybody else says. Happy Pride! 🌈💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>